Final Fantasy VIII2
by Ayume-Reiko
Summary: Remember the end of FF8? Rinoa and Squall finally kissed, everyone end up happy in their own way, except...Zell, yes! Zell Dintch, who end up piss out when he was eating and suddenly was sofocating with his food. This is what happened with him afterwards


I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, so don't pretend to sue me, all characters are own by squaresoft, everyone except...oh...you will see in the next chapter.

Final Fantasy VIIIII Prologue

Do you remember the end of Final Fantasy 8? You know...where Rinoa and Squall finally kissed each other! Everyone end up happy in their own way, even Quistis and Seifer... everyone except...

Zell Dintch, yes! Zell Dintch, the guy who ended up getting piss out when he was eating and suddenly was sofocating with his food, well...this is what happened during that night in the "Garden of Balamb" and after that night, hope you like it! There are a lot of pairings in this Fic mostly dedicate to Zell Dintch and certain new girl. If you were wondering some of the pairings, I will state the obvious: Squall/Rinoa Irvine/Selphie Zell?

Coming soon:

Chapter 1: Meet the problems, Zell's enemy or a friend?

"You should be that talent Seed who was transfered yesterday"-said Irvine in a flirting tone of voice as he smiled to the girl-"Everyone in the Garden have been talking about you beautiful lady."

Laughing nervously, the girl replied-"Really? Ah...what a honor, I think"-looking gloomy for a mere moment she started thinking-"Just what I need...I have just arrive to this place and there are already rumours about me, when I don't even know anyone!"

"Are you alright?"-inquired Irvine after seeing the blank expression upon the girl's face

"Ah? What? Yes, yes...I'm fine..."-answers the girl while feeling dumb due to her pondering self

"Well, let me introduce myself..."-said Irvine while taking off his cowboy hat-"I'm Irvine Kineas, and I would be more than pleased to-"

Suddenly the girl notices another girl looking in their direction, from above Irvine's shoulder, making her think-"Oh, oh, that girl is not only looking over here, but staring as though as she wanted to shot daggers at him, better to avoid any further problem by retreating..."-so she clears her throat trying to be as polite as possible, even though she hasn't listen to a single word of what Irvine has been saying, and thinks in a kind of upset way as Irvine takes a while to notice her-"This is the problem with failed flirters...they can talk for hours with out noticing no one is really paying attention to them..."-mentally sighs and says-"Excuse me...Irvine, right?"

"Yes beautiful lady?"-answers Irvine in an almost automatic way-"Anything you want I can grant you-"

Not paying much attention to him as the other girl is still looking at them-"Better to avoid him troubles, 'cause it looks like that girl is his girlfriend..."-she thinks and then raises the tone of her voice so the girl behind Irvine can hear her-"Oh, thank you for everything, I'm sorry for having delay you from your apointment, you are great, well, goodbye!"-turns around and gets away as soon as possible

Irvine is left really confused looking at the retreating form of the girl-"Huh? What is the talking about? Which apointment?"-suddenly he freezes in place as he feels someone's presence behind him, making him think-"Oh, oh, this deadly glare can only belong to Selphie..."-waves good bye to the retreating form of the girl and raises his tone of voice-"Yeah, I better hurry up to meet with my precious girlfriend, and I'm sorry for having you beg for my help, but this girl is really important for me..."

So the girl sighs while mumbling to herself-"He didn't have to exaggerate so much..."

Suddenly Irvine seems to remember something as he raises the tone of his voice once more-"By the way, I never got your name"

The girl shakes her head a little while mumbling-"Once a flirter, always a flirter, he should had remain silent..."-finally she turns around a little while she keeps on walking-"Ann will do..."

"What a strange name...Couldn't she have a more normal name like Wind, Quistis or Rinoa, strange girl...but she seems great to tag along with..."-thinks Irvine while putting his hat back on place in a casual way

"So, who was that girl?"-says Selphie as she aproaches Irvine from behind

Just a girl who request my help, I couldn't stand seeing some one begging so much for help, so I decided to help that poor girl-answers Irvine trying to sound as calm as possible-"Anyway, did you miss me?"-he asks with a half smile upon his face

Selphie looks suspicious at the retreating form of the girl-"It depends..."-arches her right eye brow and says-"Are you being honest?"

"Of course I am!"-Irvine answers back while acting way too dramatic to Selphie's likes as everyone around them start whispering-"You have wounded my heart, you know I would never lie to you! Besides...guess who that girl was..."

"Another of your "supposed crazy fans"?"-answers Selphie while looking away

"No, but indeed I have one crazy fan club just like Quistis, whether you believe it or not..."-sighs as Selphie doesn't seem to believe him even a bit-"Anyway...that girl is-"

"Let me guess..."–Selphie answers in a sarcastic tone of voice-"The so famous Seed who was transfered yesterday?"-rolls her eyes as she doesn't wait for Irvine's reply-"Come on Irvine, no one has been able to even ask her, her name since she arrived, it's dumb to think that you actually got the chance to talk with such a busy girl-"

"But I did, and she even told me her name!"-answered Irvine starting to feel pissed off-"Her name is..."

To be continued...

Sorry if the chapter was so short, but it's just an introduction of my story, and a little preview of the first chapter (I promise that in the complete part, the tittle will really have a meaning, just imagine Zell meeting the girl of his life in a kind of akward way which involves a chicken and Zell getting sofocated with his food, just like in the video)

Any comment or review, please just send it, even if it's something bad (which could turn possitive in certain part, I hope). My english might not be that good since I'm from Mexico, but don't pay attention to that, I'm doing my best at both writting and doing it in English, if anyone is kind enough to offer to be my pre-reader, please send me an email write it in the review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
